


Sherlock Holmes Only Lives Once, Right?

by nexttothesea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, POV First Person, Pre and Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexttothesea/pseuds/nexttothesea
Summary: Sherlock Holmes often heard people say "You Only Live Once" and he never gave it much thought until he had to jump and colour started leaving his life. He wants to live twice so he can see John again but what if he isn't strong enough to make it?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: You Only Live Once





	Sherlock Holmes Only Lives Once, Right?

It was university where I first heard the ridiculous saying that was “You only live once”. Of course you only live once, that was science. Some people would etch ‘YOLO’ into the wooden desks of the library and even mark the walls with sharpie. Those that even carried the ridiculous notion further wore cheap woven bracelets that bore the four letters.

I paid no attention to this saying, I continued to go about getting through my degree and avoiding Mycroft’s watchful eye. University was hateful. It was full of uninteresting couples, sleep deprived students inhaling too much caffeine and boring, ordinary people. 

Sometimes the world seemed so dull that a needle was all that seemed to help the mind-numbing surroundings to seem brighter. On the nights when even the substances coursing through my veins were no help, I’d wake up to Mycroft glaring at me. Once I thought I saw a flicker of sympathy pass across his face, but everything was hazy in withdrawal.

I understood the phrase after I realised that I would have to leave John behind.

When he limped into that Bart’s lab following Mike Stamford, who was I to say no to someone who seemed such an enigma? He called me ‘brilliant’ and ‘amazing’, he didn’t even bat an eye at the fingers in the fridge, just told me to keep it separate to the (edible) food that he forced me to eat regularly. He cared for me- nobody did that before him.

I understood that phrase after him because life was no longer living; it was existing as a shell of the once-infamous Sherlock Holmes. The ‘Reichenbach Hero’ was a fraud and Moriarty had won, he had taken that one life from me and it was intolerable. Germany was when I started to think I may not make it back to John, perhaps it would be better this way. Maybe those irritating students at University were correct.

Amsterdam was the second time that the thought rose to the surface again and began to consume me. I was painfully close to home - to John Watson - but also so achingly far as well. 

Afghanistan was arguably the worst of it all. The sand, the humidity, and the knowledge that John had been here only a few years prior filled the pores of my boots and weighed me down. I was too exhausted to fight with all of my strength when I was attacked in a makeshift hut I’d found. My hand begun shaking erratically after I took the shot at Moran but there was no triumph before the darkness began creeping in from the corners. It was ironic, I thought, that I were to bleed out in a place that had led John Watson to me on that day in January of 2010.

I did not expect that I would ever wake, let alone to the sound of an incessant heart monitor beeps and the feel of a weight sat on the bed I lay on. Least of all, I did not expect John to be sat before me in sandy fatigues, staring at me intently with his deep blue eyes.

"You have so much to explain." Were the first words he said to break the silence besides the beeping machine. I let the familiar sound of his voice settle over me before stuttering a reply back.

"John!? What- what are you doing here?"

"Saving your arse apparently, per usual." Ah, it was nice to know he hadn’t lost the sarcasm. He shouldn’t have been there though. Shouldn’t have been in Afghanistan. It was dangerous and there is no way I was or am going to lose him in any capacity.

"No, in Afghanistan!" I elaborated.

"Being a soldier, obviously."

"I am going to murder Mycroft. I told him not to let you do anything stupid." I muttered but he heard me. 

"Oh, I think I am beyond Mycroft by now Sherlock," he said but before I could process his words, I had heard an officer approach John. What had John meant by him being _beyond Mycroft _!?__

__"General Watson! Brigadier has someone on the line wanting you." The officer said formally._ _

__"General?!?" I exclaim without thinking. Oh- _oh _. So that was why he was ‘beyond Mycroft’.___ _

____"Rest, I'll be back when you wake up. Maybe if you explain everything, I'll explain everything too. Deal?"_ _ _ _

____"Fine." I respond. It was a deal._ _ _ _

____After that I realised though I could get to live for a second time with John by my side again.  
And I was right, I lived again for the second time when John’s lips finally met mine._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this is so so late but some people wanted an accompanied piece for the John POV so I hope that you enjoy this!


End file.
